


One Day

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: There are things Yuzu likes to keep secret. And there are things he'd rather not.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 17th, 2019 was _top secret_.

Some things, Yuzu keeps secret because he likes it that way - new costumes, competition strategy, the state of his injuries. The small Olympic rings tattoo below his right hipbone. 

And then there's Javi, whom Yuzu keeps top secret because he must - their careers, sponsorships and dreams depend on it. 

So when Javi kisses him all over his body, Yuzu keeps quiet, so nobody overhears him moaning Javi's name. And when they bask in the afterglow, Yuzu only has one mantra - one day, one day, one day. 

He loves this man. And one day he'll shout it out to the world.


End file.
